


Yes my love

by Crystal1miracle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1miracle/pseuds/Crystal1miracle
Summary: Simplemente Sakusa Kiyoomi suspirando por su adorable novio
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	Yes my love

**Author's Note:**

> Hola esta es mi primera vez escribiendo algo para un fandom y más para mis fav, así que si puedes darle una oportunidad estaría muy agradecida♡ ¡Disfruta del sakuatsu brainriot!

Kiyomi está muy seguro de algo, él realmente no se imaginó estar en una situación así, él pretendía que después de terminar la universidad estaría viviendo una vida tranquila, jugando en un buen equipo que probablemente lo llamarían por verlo jugar aún mientras estudiaba y que si tenia suerte estaría viviendo en su propio departamento o en todo caso, compartir uno con sus compañeros de equipo a duras penas, pero le gusta la idea de como eso se concretaba en su cabeza.

Pero él realmente no estaba preparado para estar ahora mismo, en un minisuper después de su agotadora práctica comprando flan para su mimado novio que ganó una apuesta, su yo del pasado se estaría riendo de él o tal vez maldiciendo, tal vez más lo segundo después de tener en cuenta quién era ESE novio mimado.

Sí Atsumu realmente era su novio y está aquí para comprarle su recompensa por hacerlo genial hoy en la práctica, ahora saldrá y caminará de la mano con Atsumu que lo está esperando afuera con una sonrisa tan infantil que le da ganas de llenarlo de amor hasta dormir, pero eso lo hará después que lleguen a su departamento compartido, incluso viven juntos.

Oh Dios kiyomi fuiste tan azotado por la miya rubia incluso después de años de no verlo en persona y aquí estas, siendo su novio hace más de un año y siendo feliz.  
Tal vez las cosas no salieron exactamente como lo planeó, en partes sí, pero si es sincero consigo mismo y sin atsumu presente, puede asegurar que esta muy feliz de como resultaron las cosas, tal vez debería llevar más flan para Atsumu, se lo merece por llenarlo de felicidad.

Incluso aunque al principio fue un dolor en el trasero verlo de nuevo y escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos, sabía que aún tenía un crush por el cuando lo vio sorprendido al notar su presencia y decir "Omi-Kun realmente eres tu".  
Aún estaba enamorado del miya más ruidoso, aunque ahora estaba cambiando, ya no era el Atsumu de 17 años con la sonrisa molesta y con ganas de comerse el mundo entero, ahora tenia un nuevo corte, esta un poco más alto, su cuerpo creció y estaba muy bien construido según como se le veía el uniforme de práctica, aún tenía la sonrisa molesta pero se lo veía más maduro en comparación a la primera vez que robó su corazón y lo volvió a hacer después de años.

Saben, Sakusa realmente pensó que después de años ya no pensaría en él, incluso aceptaba las citas a ciegas que Komori organizaba cuando sentía que su primo estaba muy sólo, aunque no duraban demasiado pudo notar que podía olvidarse de Atsumu inconscientemente, pero siempre estaba presente en un rincón en su cabeza que solo le pertenecía a él y nunca nadie podría quitarlo de ahí, así que cuando notó que Miya lo estaba observando mucho durante un mes entero, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Komori y entrar en pánico, al principio su primo no entendió el pánico '¿Cuál es el problema?' decía '¿No me digas que después de tantos años de extrañarlo no te gusta recibir un poco de atención de él?' 'Incluso tal vez le gustes, nunca se sabe con él no?' aunque lo último lo dijo con un tono en broma, Sakusa realmente no sabia como interpretar lo que sucedió así que que cortó y se quedó pensado toda la noche en si le molestaba o no la atención de su primer amor.

Ahora saliendo del minisuper puede observar como su tonto novio está jugando con un gato callejero y se le llena el corazón de paz, aún no puede creer como su primer amor realmente es su novio, los meses pasaron y ellos se fueron acercando y ahora estamos aquí, donde kiyoomi está felizmente abrazando a su novio de espaldas extendiendo la bolsa con su postre favorito porque le encanta verlo feliz y sabe cumplir su palabra.

**Author's Note:**

> Pido disculpas por cualquier error tipográfico, escribí esto una tarde mientras estaba escuchando AM porque simplemente los escucho y pienso en estos chicos, espero que te haya gustado y tal vez vuelva a subir algo nuevo pronto.
> 
> ¡Gracias otra vez!


End file.
